NOT ANOTHER MODERN ZUTARA FANFIC!
by GothicBunny22
Summary: Set in modern time the avatar gang is in college and are tryna make it the best way they can dealing wit love triangles and teenage angst no bending ships are: Azula Tylee,Aang Toph Zuko Katara Mai Jet Sokka Suki
1. In Da club part1:meet the Avatar Fam

In Da club part-1:meet the Avatar Fam

This is my first multi-chapter fanic. So go easy on me!

If I owned ATLA would I even be writing this?

!

Toph Eerth=18 pronounced earth

Zuko Firres=20 pronounced fires

Sokka Waders=20 pronounced waters

Katara Waders=19

Aang Whinds=18 pronounced winds

Mai Knight=20

Azula Firres =19

Tylee Veggas=19 pronounced Vegas

Suki Suki=20

Jet Plains = 20

!

The music pulsed around me, waves of bodies moved in time to the beat of the drums. I pushed my way through the crowd looking for the one person who could bring me to her club (The

club allows 18-28) the weekend before finals….. Toph Eerth. I got to the one place I knew she would be in the V.I.P room (Toph's parents own the club as well as many other things). I

walked up to her talking to three guys. She turned around and looked at me with those bright green eyes. (Jsyk Toph is legally blind and she has glasses but she refuses to where them

because they make her look like a dork) "Sugar Queen you made it I thought you ditched us." "I thought about it, and then I decided that it should be fun since all our friends will be

here." "Yeah right you know you just came because I mentioned Zuko would be here." My face turned red "That is so not true!" I said this knowing damn well it was. "Katara don't turn

around."

At that moment I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a smooth voice in my ear. "Having a good time." I turned around and looked him in the eye."Jet leave me alone!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend." He looked at me with a cocky smile. "Ex-Boyfriend!" "Ok ex-boyfriend but can you give him one last dance?" "Fine." As I said that I had a

feeling that I was going to regret it later. I walked with Jet to the dance floor as Zuko and his crew of friends consisting of Azula his little sister the captain of the cheerleading squad and

my arch nemesis, (I always wanted to say that he he) Ty lee the crazy, perky, friend/girlfriend of his sister whose the co-captain, and Mai his E.M.O girlfriend and the smartest girl in

school.

Zuko looked at me then turned away quickly like I wasn't even worth his time I felt my heart squeeze at this. Jet pulled me close to him, so close that a person couldn't tell where

my body ended and his began. Now I should have been having fun, this was my favorite song but instead of singing the lyrics I found myself thinking of Zuko.

I know this chapter is short but this is just the prologue trust me the chapters will get longer (jsyk) the story's not going to be in just Katara's point of view it's going to be switched

between many different people because I have A LOT of ships to put in the water.

!

Please no flames. I do accept constructive criticism though.

Readers are winners but reviewers are ultimate champions.

PEACE PEOPLES! :)


	2. In Da Club part2:Obvious

Whoo Hoo it's the second chapter! I should be doing home work right now but this is WAY more fun than Math, Lang-Arts, and Spanish homework which my teachers decided to give me a

lot of this week evil people. Well enough about homework which sucks by the way :(. ON TO THE STORY!

If I owned ATLA would I even be writing this?

In Da Club part-2:Obvious

!

I walked into the club with Mai on my arm, I tried to pull away but that chick has a death grip on me. "Mai can you please let go?" "Why should I, Zuko?" She said in her usual monotone

voice. I had to make up a quick lie. I couldn't just tell her that I didn't want to be around her anymore, that I found another girl more interesting. "Uhhhh I have to go to the bathroom."

She let go of my arm and I walked away feeling calm and good enough to go talk to the girl I actually wanted to be around until I heard that voice "Zu-Zu where are you going!" "Ugh

shoot me now!" "I'm going to the bathroom Azula" Man Azula is annoying as hell. Azula runs after me saying her usual joke. "Are you sure you don't need any help we can send Mai in

there with you."Then she walked away. "Shut up Azula!" Gods what did I do in a past life to deserve a sister like her. (Hehe past life get the joke) Now back to looking for the object of my

affections. I look around the wave of bodies but she was nowhere to be found I was about to give up when one of her friends I think his name was Aang walked in through the door in

the back and screamed "Toph, Katara long time no see!"I waited two minutes until I heard her beautiful voice "Sup Twikletoes" I walked in the back and found myself facing Katara, Tophs

best friend. She looked up at me and said "Hi Zuko" "Hello Katara" "Sparky what's up?" Toph was lounging in the back in her normal attire of blue jeans, green and black gym shoes and a

green shirt. I just looked at her "1. I told you not to call me that and " Katara was staring at me and it was getting annoying I turned to her and gave her a irritated. "What?" Katara's

whole face turned red. "Why are you yelling at me?" "I'm yelling at you because you were staring at me!" If it was possible her face got redder "NO I WASN'T!" I opened my mouth to say

something else but Aang jumped in "Come on are you two gonna fight every time you see each other." I said maybe just as Katara said no. She turned and glared at me. She that's the

problem about Katara she's smart, funny, and beautiful but she has the worst attitude in the world every time I see her we get into a argument it's like she hates me or something….. Well

she does hate me. We used to hate each other in kindergarten through 8th grade but we were buddies in high school and I was gonna asked her out but then my sister and her friends

transferred from their all girls school to our high school where she pulled me into her crew of hatred. They believed that they were better than all the other students especially Katara and

her friends and since Azula's friends hated her friends Katara hated Azula's friends and I'm her brother so she hated me too. It didn't matter that her brother Sokka was my best friend or

that we used to be great friends she hated me and that's the way it would always be. "You know what Katara I don't have time to argue with you." "Whatever Zuko. What time is Sokka

getting here?" "In about an hour Suki is taking a long time getting ready." Toph laughed in the background "That's Suki for you taking forever to put on a pair of jeans and a shirt." Katara

looked at her "Hey, it takes me twenty minutes to find a pair of jeans and shirt." I took in Katara's outfit standard black skinny jeans and a deep blue shirt with a pair of black high tops

and a black leather jacket. "Sweetness that's because your closet is a pigs sty." Katara looked fake shock even though she was laughing "Hey I resent that."I laughed along with them

because I've seen Katara's closet and pigs sty is a complement.

"Zuuuuuuuuuuu-zuuuuuuuuuuuu!" "Oh no." Azula walked into the back with Mai and Tylee following her. Tylee looked around "This isn't the bathroom." Mai turned to her and clapped her

hands sarcastically "Well done Tylee you just stated the obvious" Tylee put her head down ashamed and I felt sorry

for her it wasn't her fault she was a little slow on things. Azula turned around and looked at Mai "Mai apologize!" "Why should I apologize for her being slow!" Tylee turned red. "Mai I said

apologize." Mai knows her place she turned to Tylee and apologized. "Now Zu-zu what happened to I'm going to the bathroom, your girlfriend has been waiting for thirty-five minutes." "I

saw some friends and stopped to talk to them is that such a crime?" "Maybe if you leave you girlfriend depressed and waiting." Toph stood up and looked at Azula "Its Mai she's always

depressed, it's who she is." Mai looked at her but didn't say anything. Everyone knows not to mess with Toph she can and has taken a fully grown muscular man down in one punch, you

don't want to get in a fight with her. The silence went on for about four minutes until Sokka busted in the room with Suki on his arm "SUP PEOPLES!" Everyone's head swiveled around to

face them and it was stunned silence all around until Sokka broke it scratching the back of his head. "Ummmmm. Are we interrupting something?" Toph looked at them "Well duh captain

obvious!" Everyone broke into laughter as Sokka and Suki's face turned a bright red.

!

Ok peoples that's the end of chapter 2 whooo hooo I am so proud of myself. Ok now I know you weren't expecting Zuko to like Toph but I have a whole huge plan to how this is gonna go

so…. (Cue evil laugh). But for all the peoples who aren't fans of Zoph please just tough it out don't worry it will all be fixed in the end. Oh yeah the name of the club is The Blind Bandit ;)

Welll that's all I got for yah so…

Readers are winners but reviewers are ultimate champions.

PEACE PEOPLES! :)


	3. sorry

Ok I hate to say this but Im not getting enough reveiws. Shocking right…not really but seriously until I get more then 10 reveiws this story will be on pause. Thanks "Peace, Luv, n Twilight"


	4. In Da Club Part 3: Jealousy and Ex

It's been a long wait and I was surprised by all the great reviews I got and I have to say thank you to all the people who sent them, you all are great. So because of a very inspirational

review I got here I am with an official third chapter. Here it goes…

In Da Club Part 3: Jealousy and Ex's

Kataras P.O.V

After the laughter died down we all sat down and ordered some drinks Azula and her crew of biatches decided to stay. Tylee sat next to Suki and Sokka preparing to get her flirt on when

Suki turned Sokka around and gave him a kiss that would make even Edward Cullen's knees go weak. Zuko sat next to Toph and started to talk to her about hockey and his little leach

Mai sat next to him so close that her whole front was pressed against his back. Azula sat there trying to calm down a now angry Tylee. I turned my attention back to Mai and Zuko" "God

she's so annoying" "So Katara…" Aang pulled me out of my thoughts "How have you been doing?" I turned around and smiled as brightly as I could when I was seeing Maiko as Tylee

liked to call them in my peripheral. "I'm good Aang I haven't talked to you in months. How is your new school did you make any new friends? How Mr. Gyasto" He rubbed his bald head and

thought about an answer about 3 months ago Aang had transferred after we broke up "Which he surprisingly took well" to a university in Chicago (get it the Chicago the windy city) to be

closer to his adoptive father Gyasto who had fell ill. "I'm fine Kat. Yeah I've met a lot of people and school is great. Oh did you know that I'm now volunteering at a nursing home that

houses people who used to be in the peace core? Its really great knowing people who believe like you. Gyasto is getting better but I just wish he would get healthy faster." He put his

head down with this last comment. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with those big gray eyes. "He will get better Aang, he will." He looked a little happier. "I'm so

happy you have found people who believe in peace like you and as strongly as you" He smiled at me "Thank you Katara" At that moment my other favorite song came on "Your love is my

drug" By Ke$ha. He started to scratch his bald head again a sign he was nervous "Do you want to dance?" I smiled at him "I would love to Aang" He stood up and I took his extended

hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Ok this chapter is a little short I'll admit that but it was the best I could do in one night while running on monsters and Ke$ha so yea… I hope you enjoyed it.

Readers are winners but reviewers are ultimate champions.

"Peace Luv n Twilight"


	5. Chapter 4: Breakups and Revelations

Chapter 4: Breakups and revelations

I saw Katara walk to the dance floor with her Ex Aang, I believed that little Aang wasn't over Katara. I couldn't blame him though who would like her she was just so kind and generous

and not to mention she was very beautiful. At that moment a little voice popped into my head that sounded a lot like Azula _"I think you crush on Katara hasn't faded away yet." _"Um no I

stop liking Katara years ago and I like Toph and I have a girl friend"

I did not know how weird hat sounded until I thought it I have a girl friend and a crush on Toph. God there is something wrong with me. I looked back to the dance floor and saw Aang

dancing with Katara even though I could plainly see he was looking at Toph. _"I think the he has a crush on Toph" _"So?" _"So aren't you going to go over there and beat him up for staring at _

_your soon to be girl after you get rid of you girl you have now?" _"No its just Toph and they would make a cute couple…. Wait did I just say that? Could it be possible that I don't like Toph like

that?" _"Have you ever thought you may like Toph as a sister and fooled yourself into thinking it could be more?" _"That does make a lot of sense" _"Phase of my plan is complete." _"What plan?

Wait you did this on purpose?" The voice faded away.

I looked at my watch "Hey guys it's like 12:00 am and I have classes tomorrow so I think I'm going to go home" Everyone in our booth turned to face me. Toph looked at me "Umm sure

Zuko I think we should all be getting ready to go I know for a fact that five of us have class." Aang and Katara came back into the room and sat down. I got and put on my jacket I was

halfway out the door when I heard Mai call my name. "Zuko can you give me a ride to since I have a class in the morning?" I knew for a fact that she didn't have class tomorrow, but still I

accepted I needed to talk to her anyway. "Sure Mai come on." We walked out of the booth and I could have sworn I saw Katara staring at us.

We got into the car and the ride was silent until we were a few blocks away from her apartment that she shared with Tylee and Azula. "Zuko I was wondering if you would like to come

upstairs…since Tylee and Zula is going to be out until later because they don't have classes." I could tell she was nervous by the little crack in her emotionless voice. "I don't know Mai I

kinda have to talk to you about something." She looked up at me expectantly. I thought of the best approach. "Mai I want to break up." She looked at me in disbelief "What?" "I want to

break up."

She looked at me I could tell by the look on her face that she was confused. "But we were having so much fun together." This wasn't a question but I still answered it. "No _we_ weren't

Mai, you were." She looked at me with hurt in her eyes then in a flash it was gone. "It's because of this Toph bitch isn't it?" The next thing I knew I was leaning over the seat one hand on

the door the other firmly on her shoulder. "Don't you ever talk about Toph like that she is my best friend and the sweetest girl I'll ever meet." Mai opened her mouth to say something but

I cut her off. "Also she has a big heart where as you have none. So can you kindly do me a favor and get out my car, I do have other things to do." Mai jumped out the car with tears in

her eyes. "Goodbye Zuko." I waited until she got in the house to start the car. This was not going to go over well with Azula. But I couldn't worry about _that_ now I had other things to

think about.

_Like how you called Toph your best friend even though you've been claiming for months you loved her? _

Damnit little voice don't you ever take a break?

_Sometimes I take a nap while you screw up then I come back to bother you about it._

Aren't you here to help me not screw up?

_Yes but that wouldn't be this fun and it's too much work._

God you sound like Azula, now go away I have to get something's straight before tomorrow.

_Ok ok Mr. Pushy just know when u screw up I'll be there laughing the whole time. _

Then the voice faded away, I really need to go to a physiatrist to get this voice thing checked out. But other than that I need to realize how deep my feelings go for Katara and if it's even

worth pursuing now that I've admitted I had them.

!

_OK that's all for this chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long but I got grounded and got my computer and my 360 taken away so yeah…_

_But I'm back and I will try to update as quick as I can. _

_Remember Readers are winners but Reviewers are ultimate champions _

_Peace Luv n Twilight _


End file.
